How One Catches a Food Bandit
by LockBox22
Summary: That couldn't have been the first time Joe set a trap. One-Shot inspired by a scene from "The Flapjack Contest." Re-Post


**Bonanza: How One Catches a Food Bandit**

**Written By LockBox22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or anything you recognize. I only own my original storyline, plot and any original characters.**

**

* * *

**

The Cartwright house was silent and dark, all its occupants asleep for the night. Except for one.

Hoss Cartwright, dressed only on his nightshirt, tiptoed down the stairs, careful to miss the squeaky step halfway down. He was hungry. Supper had been delicious, but not enough for a growing boy.

He was almost there. Hoss looked towards the kitchen and his prize as he went down the last few steps. Suddenly, his foot caught on something.

Hoss's startled yell mixed with the tremendous noise of tin pots, pans and cups as he fell forward, flipped over and landed hard on his back; head just barely missing the bottom step.

A small giggle came from the corner by the stairs and Hoss knew that Joe was responsible for this latest mishap. Footsteps came from overhead; the noise had obviously awakened Pa; not to mention everyone in Virginia City. Boy was he ever in for it!

"What in tarnation is going on down here?" Ben shouted as he came down the stairs, dressed in his nightshirt. Marie wasn't that far behind him; soft, blonde hair falling down her shoulders. She clutched a shawl shut at her throat.

Adam was behind both of them; his hair sleep mused, but his dark eyes were alert.

Hoss lay on the bottom of the stairs, a collection of pots, pans and tin cups connected by a long string were scattered around him. Joe stood beside him, a triumphant grin on his face as he looked up at his parents and older brother.

"I caught him!" Joe crowed as only five year olds can. He looked down at older brother lying on the floor. "I caught you, Hoss!"

With an annoyed frown, Hoss started to sit up. "Yeah; you caught me, little brother." Hoss made a huge racket as he swept aside the pots and pans. "Oh!" Hoss touched the back of his head. His head hurt.

Marie quickly went down the stairs and bent down beside him, hands already touching the bruise. "Here. Let me see." She ordered and Hoss let Marie take a look at the lump on his head.

"You caught him?" Ben slowly repeated what Joe had just said.

Joe nodded his curly head. "Yup. Someone was taking food, I heard you talking with Hop Sing; so I set a trap."

A snort of laughter came from Adam at this. Ben glanced back at his eldest and Adam quickly controlled his laughter, though it still danced in his dark eyes.

Ben turned back to his youngest son. "You set a trap?" He repeated slowly.

Joe nodded again as he looked up at his father. "Uh, huh. And I knew it was you, Hoss!" Joe said accusingly.

Marie clucked her tongue, interrupting anything else Ben would have said. "You're going to have a bump here." She told Hoss. "Come on, we better get something for that." Hoss climbed to his feet and headed towards the kitchen when Ben's voice stopped him.

"Hoss, after Marie gets something for your head; I want you to go to your bed and stay there until morning. Do you understand me?" Ben's voice was stern.

"Yes, sir." Hoss said.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Ben continued.

Hoss nodded miserably and continued into the kitchen.

Joe watched all this without speaking and suddenly, Marie was torn between helping Hoss and taking care of her son. But Ben made her choice for her when he gestured to Joe.

"Come on, Joe. Back to bed."

Joe walked over to his father without hesitation and Ben picked him up. He caught Marie's eye. _I've got this_. His eyes seemed to say.

Marie tightened her resolve. "I'll be up in a minute." She told him. _I'm trusting you. _Her eyes told him.

Ben nodded and started up the stairs with Joe in his arms as Marie turned towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ben closed the door to their bedroom and turned towards the bed. Marie was already waiting for him.

"Everything back to normal?" Marie asked as he crawled into the bed.

"As normal as things get around here." Ben grumbled. "Head count?"

"Adam's sound asleep again; Hoss is in his room as requested, with his head taken care of." Marie accounted for the two older boys and then her tone turned softer, wondering. "Joe?"

"Sound asleep for the rest of the night. I hope." Ben said getting comfortable. "Like I want to be in a few minutes. How's Hoss?"

"His head is sore, but he'll be alright." Marie replied.

"What I can't figure was what he was doing downstairs in the first place." Ben mused.

"He was hungry." Marie said.

Ben turned to look at her. "Hungry?" He repeated.

Marie nodded. "Hungry. He's a growing boy, Ben. He needs to eat."

"Yes, but not in the middle of the night!" Ben burst out.

"I agree." Marie replied in a more subdued tone. "I talked to him about it and I'm sure this won't ever happen again."

"Good." Ben grunted turning over onto his side. "Maybe now we can all finally get some sleep."

Marie hesitated for a moment, wanting to ask how he had handled Joe. She bit her lower lip as she tried to decide how to bring up the topic.

"Marie." Ben's gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked over at him. Ben had raised himself on one elbow and was searching her face.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Joe's fine. I told him not to set anymore traps and then tucked him in." Ben told her. He brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face. "You don't need to worry, you know."

Marie blushed. "I know." She replied so low he almost didn't hear it. "But I do."

Ben wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders and gently pulled Marie to him until she was resting against his chest. They didn't say anything and after a few minutes, Ben heard Marie's breathing even out. She was sound asleep. But Ben's mind didn't let him follow her. He lay awake for a while, Marie in his arms, thinking about the night's events.

And slowly a smile began to spread across his face as he remembered how proud Joe had been at catching Hoss in his 'trap.' That boy was something else. He would need to keep a close eye on his youngest from now on.

**-End-**


End file.
